Rushed Feelings
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: All Human. PruCan. One night, Gilbert corners Matthew and snaps. He wants Matthew, but is confused about how to act on his feelings. Unfortunatly, he goes about this the wrong way. What he doesn't know is that Matthew likes him too. Can Matthew stop him from ruining whatever chance they have?


**AN: Heyo, my creatures. Before you read and have a heart attack, this isn't a rape fic, okay? It just starts out sorta like one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. The end.**

Gilbert looked down at the confused and frightened man, who was barely out of his youth, his pinkish red eyes glowing with malice and mirth as he pushed him into his bedroom's wall, giggling cruelly. "Heh heh heh, What're ya gonna do now that I have you trapped?" he giggled icily, tilting the other man's head up with a riding crop.

Matthew cowered before the crazed man. "H-help! Please... What did I do?"

Gilbert smacked his cheek with the crop "No one can hear you, don't bother screaming."

Matthew whimpered. "I'm sorry, please, what did I do to you? Whatever it was, I- I'm sure that I- I didn't mean it."

Gilbert grinned. "You did nothing." Matthew's fearful expression was crossed with confusion. "Nothing at all, except for being so...delicious. But mostly, I just enjoy humiliating others."

"W-wha? But- but, please, you're hurting me!"

Gilbert smacked him again. "SILENCE!" he roared, causing the Canadian to whimper again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, his voiced full of fear.

"Either you do as I say, or I kill you." Gilbert told him simply.

"I'll do whatever you want! Please..." Matthew gulped. "W-whatever you want..." he dreaded the entirety of that statement.

"Good." Gilbert lowerd the crop and smiled. "Humiliate yourself for me."

"Huh? H-how...? I don't understand!" he wailed.

Gilbert tipped his head up. "You are my slave. Do as I say."

"Okay, how do you want me to... I'll do whatever it is...just tell me..."

The Prussian growled. "In a way that would please me."

"Anything?" Matthew had a pretty good idea of what he wanted him to do and he felt his face flare up at the thought of it. This was not the way he had thought this would go...not that he had thought of this!

"O-oh, do you mean, like this?" he slide his hand down to his waist line.

"Hmm..." Gilbert hummed. "Go on."

Matthew swallowed his pride. "U-uh, okay." he slid his fingers under hem of pants and slowly tugged them down.

Gilbert smirked, enjoying Matthew's awkwardness. "Go on." Matthew blushed and kicked his pants off. Now he was just standing in his shirt and briefs. Huffing with impatience, Gilbert grabbed Matthew's shirt and began to pull it off. Dumping it on the floor, he got a good view of the Canadian. Blushing, Matthew forced himself not to squirm underneath the Prussian's gaze.

"I've always wanted to touch that beautiful, fair skin." Gilbert said softly, dropping his riding crop. Matthew looked up, confused at this change of emotions.

"I've always loved how you are always so gentle. You're so much more awesome than your pig headed brother! Even if people push you around and yell and hurt you, you just take it. You don't do anything." Gilbert frowned, before yelling "Why do you let them hurt you!? Why don't you make them pay!?"

Matthew pressed himself into the wall. "I- I've tried, but I can't. I either get to scared, or I just don't bother. There's nothing I can do." Matthew looked at the floor. "I'm too weak."

Gilbert gently held Matthew's chin and tilted his head up. "You're not weak." he said, looking directly into the others eyes that were starting to fill with tears.

"Really? Just look at me! It didn't take long for you to do this to me!"

Gilbert's stare turned cold. "Well, why don't you stop me then!" he grabbed Matthew and pushed him onto the back. He straddled him and began to run his hand's over the Canadian's smooth chest, tweaking and pinching some places. With his other hand he stroked his back from his neck down to the end of his tailbone.

He leaned over and began kissing along his neck and shoulder. He could feel Matthew squirm and writh underneath him. Gilbert paused what he was doing, his head resting in the crook of Mattew's neck. Could he really do this to Matthew? To his friend. He already knew he couldn't when he felt tears leak out of his eyes and land on Matthew. No, he wasn't that cruel.

"G-Gilbert? Are you okay? Why did you stop?" Matthew asked. He could feel Gilbert's tears fall on his neck. What was wrong with him? He was sobbing now. "Gilbert?"

"I- I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I can't do this to you. I can't hurt you." Gilbert let go of Canada and stood up.

"W-wait!"

"Huh?" he asked, turning to Matthew and was shocked at what he saw. Matthew was lying on the bed, propping himself up by his elbows. He was panting heavily and sweating. There was a light blush covering his chest to his face. But that wasn't the only thing that grabbed Gilbert's attention. Matthew's briefs were tented by what only could be his hard member. Matthew noticed his gazed and looked away, blushing harder.

"I may- I may like you too, I have no real control over my body parts." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't help it! I like it when you touch me, even if you're angry." Matthew looked at him with his big, innocent eyes. "I- I want you, Gilbert. But you still scare me when you're angry. Do you even love me!?"

Gilbert sat down next to him, shocked. "Matthew, I've always loved you. I just didn't know how to show it. I thought that you only saw me as a friend, and I couldn't take it. That's why I acted out like this tonight." he looked away. "You can't ever forgive me for betraying you like this, now can you?"

Matthew climbed over to him and wrapped arms around him from behind. "Well," he whispered sweetly into his ear, "I wasn't exactly against the idea. Why don't we continue?"

"What?" Gilbert asked turning around. Seizing his chance, Matthew let go of Gilbert's chest and threaded his hands through his hair, before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss was deep and slightly aggressive, catching Gilbert off guard. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and pulled him gently down, liking holding Matthew this way much more.

A few hours later, Gilbert was lying in bed with Matthew resting his head on his chest and slowly stroking Matthew's hair. He smiled when he heard Matthew's cute giggle. "What is it?"

"Nothing, but doesn't this makes us boyfriends, eh?" he asked.

Gilbert grinned and felt his chest swell with happiness. "Yeah, I guess it does. This is awesome!" Matthew just smiled and snuggled closer to him, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
